


Прогрессия Тесея: вспомнить себя

by Override_fiction



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Car Chases, Don't copy to another site, Fights, Gen, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Repressed Memories, Secret Organizations, Spies & Secret Agents, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Укус паука? Чепуха. Способности у Питера были намного дольше, фактически — он был идеальным оружием уже в раннем детстве. И теперь организация, его создавшая, ищет свое идеальное оружие. Спасти Питера может только его собственная память, заблокированная годы назад.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9637262
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man), Brock Rumlow/Domino, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	1. Прогрессия Тесея

На уроке было скучно. Питер, привычно прорешавший в голове тест сразу после раздачи, заполнил бланк с ответами ровно через двадцать минут, так что теперь сидел и усиленно изображал мыслительный процесс. В голове было пусто. Ну, настолько пусто, насколько могло быть в голове человека, который даже во сне не мог отделаться от того, за что зацепилось сознание — причем это могло быть что угодно, от новой формулы паутины и до биржевых котировок. Его мозг почти никогда не работал вхолостую, так что Питер смотрел сквозь тест, грыз колпачок ручки и мысленно перебирал улучшения, которые стоит попросить у мистера Старка для костюма.

Телефон зазвонил неожиданно. Слишком неожиданно.

— Мистер Паркер, никаких телефонов на тесте!

— Простите, — Питер достал телефон и посмотрел на номер тетушки Мэй. Она никогда не звонила во время уроков и всегда знала точное время перемен и расписание тестов. И если она звонила именно сейчас, значит что-то произошло. — Простите, это срочный звонок…

Питер встал и направился к двери, по пути поднося телефон к уху. Тонкие волоски на шее и руках встали дыбом, а кожу как будто медленно стягивало. Паучье чутье сиреной орало о том, что что-то идет не так.

— Алло? Мэй, все в по…

— Питер, слушай внимательно, — голос тети звучал так, как будто она бежала. — «Прогрессия Тесея». Вспомни и слушай. Запущено «множество Мандельброта». Нарушен протокол «Эхо». Принимаем бросок в башне Старка.

На долю секунды как будто задвоилось перед глазами, Питер даже замер, пережидая.

— Что?

— Мистер Паркер!

Питер быстрым шагом вышел в коридор.

— «Прогрессия Тесея», Питер! — снова с отчаянием повторила тетя Мэй. — «Прогрессия Тесея»!

— Это что, какой-то код?

— Ох черт, — выдохнула Мэй не столько раздраженно, сколько испуганно. — Питер, «Прогрессия Тесея»! Слушай: нарушен протокол «Эхо». Сейчас же уходи из школы! Тебе надо любой ценой добраться в башню Старка, я обо всем договорилась.

— Мэй, все в порядке? — Питер повернул в сторону выхода и побежал, медленно разгоняясь. — Я буду там через десять минут. Ты в порядке?

Мэй досадливо засопела, а потом раздался такой звук, как будто кто-то передернул затвор. Шелест одежды и снова цокот каблучков.

— Не пользуйся паутиной. Добирайся как обычный человек, ни в коем случае не привлекай внимание. Если сможешь — смени одежду, тебя, скорее всего, видели утром. Я выезжаю и постараюсь перехватить тебя по дороге.

Питер резко затормозил у шкафчиков и едва не упал, потому что перед глазами снова задвоилось, а в голове билась и металась бессмысленная фраза. «Прогрессия Тесея», снова и снова, как будто… Как будто это должно было что-то значить, вот только Питер не мог вспомнить что именно. Он открыл шкафчик Неда, ориентируясь на знакомые щелчки кодового замка, и достал его толстовку. Скинул рубашку и засунул на ее место.

— Где мы встретимся?

— Не думай об этом, я сама тебя найду, просто двигайся в башню. — Мэй вздохнула так, как будто пыталась подавить всхлип. — Питер… Пожалуйста, выживи! И если кто-то попытается тебя убить, то успей первым. Я все объясню потом.

Прозвенел звонок и из кабинетов начал доноситься шум и гул. Питер посмотрел на телефон в своей руке, а потом сжал ладонь, превращая его в горку пластика и обломков, захлопнул шкафчик Неда и быстро натянул его толстовку. Если он помнил правильно, а память его никогда не подводила, сейчас у одного из классов был последний урок. А раз внимание было привлекать нельзя, то и из школы выйти лучше в толпе.

***

Мэй была на работе, когда на ее телефон пришло уведомление. А потом у нее буквально выбило из легких весь воздух, потому что кто-то заинтересовался архивами Щита и Гидры, слитыми в свое время в сеть, в частности — информацией о проекте «Мудрец», который развивали на базе свернутой ЦРУ программы «МК-Ультра».

И не просто информацией, а биометрическими данными подопытных образцов.

У Мэй нехорошо заныло сердце. Она прекрасно знала о том, что все данные на ее Питера есть в открытом доступе, пусть они и устарели на десять лет, пусть по этим же данным все подопытные и были мертвы. Знала она и о том, что никак эти данные не спрятать, так что делала все, чтобы Питер привлекал как можно меньше внимания.

Когда-то давно она вышла замуж за агента ЦРУ Бена Паркера… и ни секунды об этом не пожалела. Любовь, нежность, привязанность и воспоминания стоили риска. Потом Бена перевербовали в Щит вместе с подразделением. И однажды Бен пропал на несколько дней, а пришел домой уже с маленьким мальчиком на руках, постоянно оглядываясь и явно нервничая.

— Ричард и Мэри… Они попали в аварию. Выжил только Питер, так что мы, как ближайшие родственники, будем его опекунами. За месяц закончим с документами.

Бен прятал глаза и был бледен, как лист бумаги. Мальчик на его руках сидел тихо, оглядываясь неожиданно для его возраста умными глазами, в которых можно было увидеть опыт, которого не должно быть у пятилетних детей. Но при этом от него сквозило одиночеством. И это… Мэй присмотрелась. И это точно был не Питер.

— Понятно. Думаю, вас обоих нужно накормить ужином, а потом вы мне расскажете, что же тут происходит.

Ребенок несмело улыбнулся, и Мэй поняла, что точно никому его не отдаст, и не важно, откуда Бен его притащил.

Уже позже выяснится, что Паркеры в аварии погибли все, включая их пятилетнего сына. Позже Бен расскажет о том, чем именно заставили в Щите заниматься их исследовательский отдел, о пробирочных детях, из которых надеялись вырастить совершенное оружие, о том, какая участь ждала тех, кого отбраковывали. И о том, что участь лучших образцов была в разы хуже, так как им вместо милосердной смерти грозило до конца недолгой и полной боли жизни работать на секретную организацию, которая ни перед кем не отчитывалась, не ценила человеческие жизни.

А еще через неделю Бену хватило сил рассказать жене о том, как он узнал об аварии и увидел в этом шанс спасти хоть одного ребенка из проекта. Как накачал его химией и провернул сложную операцию по «утилизации неудачного образца», который до того дня показывал самые блестящие результаты в группе, и сколько сил потребовалось, чтобы выкрасть «труп».

— Щит пытается играть в Бога, — сказал однажды Бен, когда пришел с работы и, не разуваясь, пошел на кухню, чтобы залпом выпить почти полный стакан виски. — Нелюди. Животные! Они пытаются закрыть программу. Похоже, из всех удовлетворительные результаты показывал только Питер, так что после того, как я его… вроде-как-показательно-утилизировал, они решили и остальных…

— Животные, — ахнула в ответ Мэй, за два года успевшая привязаться к Питеру, как к родному. И пусть их Питер был умнее обоих опекунов вместе взятых, пусть его поведение больше соответствовало подростку, а иногда и взрослому, но в семью он вписался идеально, отвечая на любовь опекунов искренней привязанностью.

— Вы в опасности со мной, — Питер, подслушивавший под дверью, заглянул в кухню, глядя на опекунов своими огромными мудрыми глазами. — Мне стоит уйти. Я могу уйти, честно, мне хватит знаний, чтобы выжить…

— Не глупи! — прикрикнула на него в ответ Мэй. — Мы сможем тебя защитить.

— Как минимум попытаемся, — вздохнул Бен, снова налив себе виски. — А пока… Давайте съездим на Старк-Экспо? Нам надо развеяться.

Со Старк-Экспо они привезли сувениры, детские маску и перчатку Железного Человека, а также незабываемые впечатления. Но главное — Питер привез образ кумира.

А еще через два года Щит утилизировал Бена Паркера, как человека, который знал слишком много их грязных секретов. Питеру было девять. Мэй сжала зубы, похоронила мужа и побежала. Они меняли районы и квартиры, Мэй меняла работу, а Питер менял школы, в которых он заочно учился.

— Тетя, — однажды вечером сказал Питер, помогавший ей разбирать счета. — Нам надо осесть. Я все проанализировал, за нами не было хвостов. Я везде фигурирую только как Питер Паркер, меня может выдать только лицо, да и то, не факт. Для этого нужна биометрия, а мою, скорее всего, никто и никогда из архивов не добудет. Базы данных Щита и их подразделения-Гидры защищены так, что к ним доступ получить практически нереально. А тем, у кого доступ есть, я не буду интересен, у них других дел хватает.

Мэй сняла очки и помассировала переносицу.

— Ты уверен, Питер?

И хотя вопрос был почти что риторическим, Питер кивнул. Кивнул настолько уверенно, насколько способен десятилетний ребенок.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я пойду в школу. Ты найдешь постоянную работу, которая бы тебе нравилась. И… И я заблокирую себе воспоминания. Не все, — тут же уточнил он, увидев полный ужаса взгляд Мэй. — Только те, которые связаны с моей… моей подготовкой. То, что до пяти лет я ничего не помню, можно списать на психологическую травму от аварии, а остальное… Скорректировать просто. Я буду помнить дядю Бена, но забуду, что он работал на Щит. Я вообще Щит забуду. И «забуду» большую часть своих боевых навыков. Составим диету, чтобы снизить мой синтез АТФ и скорость ресинтеза до человеческого уровня, чтобы не надо было столько тренироваться. И мы сможем спокойно ходить в кино и театры, в музеи, на выставки! Да даже просто гулять. Познакомимся с соседями, заведем друзей. Я буду социализироваться со сверстниками. Мы станем обычной семьей, не будем привлекать внимания. Будем счастливы. Потому что так жить нельзя, бесконечное бегство нас убьет быстрее, чем мизерный шанс быть раскрытыми.

И Мэй согласилась. Они выбрали коды, которые должны были активировать воспоминания, если на то будет нужда. Они проработали легенду, продумали все возможные вопросы, которые могли бы возникнуть. И Питер забыл. А потом пошел в Мидтаунскую школу, увлекся химией, относился к своей гениальности, как к случайности, даже завел друзей и хобби.

Мэй даже успела расслабиться, а потом она узнала о том, что Питера укусил ядовитый паук, потому что именно к ней он пришел со странным укусом на плече. И пока организм Питера боролся с ядом — подавленные физические рефлексы взяли верх, а воспоминания о дяде Бене, которого убили преступники, подсказали, как можно эти рефлексы использовать на благо простых людей. И тот, кто должен был стать идеальными оружием и цепным псом Щита, начал защищать город.

— Что бы Питер сказал, если бы помнил… — Мэй вздохнула и отвернулась от телевизора, где в новостях показывали, как Человек-Паук предотвратил неизбежную аварию, поймав неуправляемый автомобиль, просто подняв его над дорогой. — И что бы сказал Бен…

Она начала аккуратно увеличивать объем готовки, своевременно пополняла домашнюю аптечку и регулярно молилась всем богам, хотя и была атеисткой.

Питер справлялся. Он учился и носился после школы по городу, предотвращая мелкие правонарушения, ел за троих, иногда воровал из аптечки шовные наборы, но оставался собой — честным, мудрым и неунывающим Питером.

Когда Старк появился в их маленькой квартире, Мэй вздохнула спокойнее. Все же было лучше, когда за племянником мог приглядывать кто-то, способный в случае чего по-настоящему помочь. Аккуратное прощупывание почвы во время разговора показало, что о проекте «Мудрец» Старк не в курсе, что с одной стороны сохраняло инкогнито Питера, но с другой… С другой — Мэй бы предпочла, чтобы ношу знания можно было с кем-то разделить.

Питер был защищен костюмом ценой в десятки миллионов долларов, но все равно продолжал порой дурить. Так что с особым удовольствием Мэй разыграла перед Питером удивление после истории со Стервятником, когда помощник Старка, некто Хэппи Хоган, попросил передать Питеру пакет. Сложнее всего было скрыть свое присутствие в квартире от чуткого слуха Питера, чтобы потом идеально вовремя «вернуться» и застать его в костюме. Но главным было то, что она получила полное право Питера отчитывать за неосторожность. Да и Питеру стало гораздо проще, когда пропала необходимость скрывать от тети свое геройское альтер-эго.

Жизнь налаживалась. Питеру было куда деть невероятный для обычного человека запас энергии, в школе и на стажировках у Старка ему давали достаточно пищи для ума, а сама Мэй начала приглядываться к Хэппи.

И теперь вся налаженная жизнь пошла прахом, когда пришло уведомление о том, что кто-то обратился к очень конкретным разделам архива Щита-Гидры. Этими разделами не интересовались уже очень давно, так что любое изменение счетчика скачиваний значило только то, что произошло что-то плохое. И только тогда Мэй обнаружила, что фото Питера показывали по телевизору, когда озвучивали результаты национальной олимпиады по химии.

И теперь Щит наверняка вышел на охоту за ее мальчиком.

Мэй проверила в сумочке пистолет, с которым не расставалась, а потом набрала Старка. Прежде чем срывать Питера из школы, ей было надо найти безопасное место.

— Вы позвонили на личный номер мистера Старка, — раздался в трубке смутно знакомый голос электронной помощницы, который она уже слышала, когда Тони приходил на чай, чтобы рассказать о «стажировке». — Так как мистер Старк сейчас занят, ваш вопрос вы можете оставить…

— Питер в беде. Щит активизировался. Нам нужно убежище.

В трубке помолчали.

— Ожидайте.

Мэй едва не заплакала с досады, но молчание продлилось недолго.

— Мэй, та самая знойная тетушка! — Тони был явно настроен очень благодушно. — Я сейчас немного в Китае с Пеппер, но готов вылететь. Что у вас там? Пятница мне сказала что-то про Щит и беду…

— Питер на самом деле не Паркер, — в лоб заявила Мэй, оглядываясь в поисках посторонних ушей. — Это экспериментальный образец номер пять, наследник МК-Ультра. Щит попытается его схватить или убить. Я не знаю, кому еще сейчас доверять…

— Я вылетаю, — перебил ее Тони, из голоса которого пропала легкость и игривость. — Продержитесь два часа?

— Попробуем. В башне можно…

— Можно конечно. Чем еще я могу помочь прямо сейчас?

— Связаться с кем-нибудь, кто сможет придержать Щит от активных действий? — неуверенно предложила Мэй. — Нам сейчас надо привлекать как можно меньше внимания, так что Хэппи не надо отправлять.

— Я тебя понял. Сейчас мы устроим маленький теракт на производстве реакторов. Фьюри наверняка заинтересуется, но я не знаю, отвлечет ли это Щит достаточно… А напрямую с этим козлом я говорить не рискну, чтобы он на вас раньше времени не вышел. Но черт меня побери, если я ему это спущу с рук! Удачи вам. Встретимся в башне.

— Удачи нам, — эхом повторила Мэй, сбрасывая звонок и набирая Питера. Пришел тот день, наступления которого она боялась — день, когда придется использовать код, чтобы пробудить в Питере подавленные воспоминания.

***

Питер натянул поглубже капюшон и, закинув на плечо сумку со спортивной формой Неда, прихваченной из его шкафчика, вышел за ворота школы. Его буквально тянуло к темным переулкам, так что Питер не стал бороться с чутьем и резко свернул между домами.

Свернул, только чтобы попасть в чью-то крепкую хватку.

Его как будто перемкнуло на секунду, а потом он с ужасом и недоумением уставился на какой-то странный кусок мяса в руке. Под его ногами бился в беззвучных конвульсиях агент, из разорванного горла которого толчками выплескивалась кровь. Питер снова посмотрел на свою руку, опознавая кусок трахеи, и брезгливо тряхнул рукой. Капли крови брызгами осели на мусорный бак.

Он убил человека… Точнее — убьет через девятнадцать секунд, когда кровопотеря достигнет критического уровня, сердце начнет работать с перебоями и остановится, а потом и мозг погибнет, уснет навсегда без кислорода. Агента Щита, а это был именно он, судя по нашивке на рукаве, еще можно было спасти, Питер даже откуда-то знал как именно. Просто что-то подсказывало, что делать этого не стоит.

Со стороны школы раздался визг, и Питер аккуратно выглянул — школьников хватали и сверяли с фотографией люди в такой же форме, как у только что убитого им агента.

Питер развернулся и побежал.

На параллельной улице он запрыгнул на подножку автобуса и прижался к поручню, пряча лицо и измазанную в крови руку. Взгляд против воли выхватывал из толпы вроде бы обычных людей, одетых как гражданские и занимающихся самыми обычными делами, но все они были… не на месте. Женщина, выгуливающая собаку, никогда у себя дома собаку не держала. У мужчины-бизнесмена, который неспешно потягивал кофе, читая газету, пиджак топорщился из-за кобуры скрытого ношения. Мимо автобуса пронеслись два автомобиля — черные, тонированные. Питеру хватило одного взгляда, чтобы определить, что за рулем одного сидел бывший пилот истребителя, причем вместо задних сидений был установлен подъемный механизм и автоматический пулемет, а во втором автомобиле ехала до зубов вооруженная команда с крупнокалиберным… Питер зажмурился. Мозг как будто сам выводил данные, которые он не помнил как туда загружал, — схемы модернизации гражданских автомобилей до боевого уровня, модели винтовок и модельные ряды танков, инструкции по управлению автомобилями, поездами, вертолетами и самолетами. Откуда он все это знал? И что, что за непонятную мешанину слов передала ему Мэй?

В том, что ему звонила именно Мэй, он не сомневался. Почему-то внутри была непоколебимая уверенность, что он сможет отличить и сгенерированный голос, и запись.

До башни Старка оставалось четыре квартала, мост, потом еще два квартала… Питер не помнил, чтобы он досконально изучал карты города, да и с паутины он видел город только с высоты птичьего полета, но теперь он знал расположение каждого проулка, каждого коллектора ливневой системы, все технические тоннели метрополитена. И не только Нью-Йорка, а вообще любого крупного города.

Питер спрыгнул с автобуса, когда заметил хвост. Это было не оптимальным вариантом действий, но хорошей альтернативы тоже не предвиделось. Попытка смешаться с толпой не удалась. Сердце стучало в груди, в ушах гулко бился пульс, а звуки улицы были как будто приглушенными. Питер схватил с прилавка сувенирной лавочки кепку и натянул так, чтобы закрыть глаза, а потом расстегнул толстовку Неда и выкинул в мусорку мешок со спортивной формой. Перед глазами постоянно начинало двоиться, так что Питер ссутулился и медленно побрел в другую сторону от башни Старка, надеясь снизить предсказуемость маршрута и сбить преследователей со следа.

Через полчаса он понял, что план оправдался слабо. Машин Щита меньше не становилось, только теперь они все двигались намного медленнее, патрулируя улицы. И Питер был готов поклясться, что каждая машина ощетинилась во все стороны камерами, в реальном времени сканирующими лица.

Просто выйти из этого оцепления шансов не было. Питер мог бы попробовать найти безопасное место и переждать, но Мэй… Мэй собиралась встретиться с ним по пути…

Резко остановившись, Питер согнулся, хватаясь за голову. С адской болью память выплевывала какие-то воспоминания, образы, запахи…

_Дом, нет, исследовательский центр в лесу. Серые стены. Огромная маркерная доска с уравнениями, которые они решали._

_Лучи солнца в окне, на противоположной стене тени от веток._

_Подключичный катетер, через который каждый вечер им что-то вводили. Их, таких же, как он, было много. Игровая площадка, маскировочные сетки, канаты, траншеи с грязью. Стрельбище. Комната наказаний._

_Срывы тех, других, которые всегда заканчивались смертями техников и нейтрализацией…_

Питер опустился на колено чтобы не упасть.

_Психологические тесты. Один из ученых… Это был дядя Бен, который ввел ему что-то странное. Конвульсии и судороги, подтверждение смерти. Автомобиль, в котором пахло пылью и старой кожей обивки, лес в окнах сменился пригородом, а потом и улицами Нью-Йорка. Дом. Усталость. Тетя Мэй._

Даже тонущий в лавине воспоминаний, Питер заметил, как рядом затормозила черная тонированная машина. Он попытался встать, но голову снова прошило болью.

_Запах домашней выпечки, университетский учебник биохимии, который ему перед сном читал дядя Бен…_

Из автомобиля высыпали агенты с пистолетами и дубинками-шокерами. Питера подхватили под руки, заставляя подняться. Свет был таким ярким, что голова разрывалась. Питер зажмурился и резко дернулся вниз, уходя с траектории удара дубинкой, а потом выпрямился резко, как пружина, и впечатал локоть под шлем, ломая гортань. Не останавливаясь, крутанулся, кулаком ударил в щиток, пробивая сверхпрочный пластик и ломая другому агенту нос. Хрящ и переносица захрустели, нос вмялся в череп, раскрошившиеся лицевые кости вошли в мозг, буквально шинкуя его. Не успел труп упасть, как Питер перехватил еще одного агента за руку с пистолетом и дважды выстрелил туда, где, как он слышал, стояли еще два агента, а потом нырнул вниз, вырывая руку с пистолетом из плечевого сустава и впечатал в грудь агенту раскрытую ладонь — из-под маски донеслось сипение и агент осел на землю с сердечным приступом.

_Стрельбище. Тени на стене. Домашняя библиотека. Лаборатория. Те, другие, которых убивали за неудовлетворительный результат…_

Еще две машины остановились рядом.

— Ты поедешь с нами, сученыш!

Питер пропустил это мимо ушей. Он приоткрыл глаза, перехватил пистолет и разрядил обойму с недоступной человеку меткостью, целясь в уязвимые места между бронежилетом и щитками.

На землю падали агенты — первый, второй, третий, пятый… Глаза жгло светом, грохот выстрелов бил по ушам.

_Осознание опасности для Мэй и Бена, заменивших ему родителей, которых он никогда не знал, которых у него не было. Домашний уют. Походы в музеи и театры, где надо было вести себя соответственно биологическому возрасту. Мороженое и печенье. Смерть Бена от рук кого-то из отправленных Щитом агентов…_

Питеру в голову с отвратительным хрустом впечаталась дубинка, а потом по мозгам ударил ужасающий разряд, отключая организм на несколько минут. Мешком упавшее тело снова подхватили под руки, втащили в машину и тут же тронулись.

_Старк-Экспо. Пластиковая маска и мягкая красно-золотая перчатка. Понимание того, что происходит. Глупая, но такая искренняя попытка выиграть Железному Человеку пару секунд времени, отвлекая одного из дронов. «Отличный выстрел», похвала от кумира. Теплое чувство от того, что теперь есть на кого равняться ему, тому, кто уже превосходил любого обычного человека. Новая планка. И впервые ему до этой планки хотелось дорасти самому, а не по приказу Щита и кураторов проекта «Мудрец»._

Потеря сознания как будто обрушила ту плотину, которая до этого держала основную массу воспоминаний. Питер до хруста спины выгнулся на сидении и взвыл, приходя в себя. Огромные массивы данных, набор навыков, воспоминания — мозг горел, но руки работали сами. Ладонью Питер ударил сидящего слева агента в бок, заставляя печень лопнуть, а потом вырвал подголовник переднего сидения и вогнал штыри агенту справа под нижнюю кромку бронежилета, разрывая бедренную артерию. Плечо взорвалось болью — пуля не задела сустав, застряв в мышцах под ключицей. Питер подбил руку развернувшемуся с переднего сидения агенту, выбивая пистолет, а потом сломал ее в трех местах, дернул за нее агента ближе и пробил ему горло. В бок впечаталась шоковая дубинка водителя, но Питер ее как будто не заметил, только до хруста стиснул зубы.

Если за Мэй тоже отправили агентов…

Водителя он ударил в висок и распахнул дверь, выкидывая его на проезжую часть, а потом сел за руль. Остальные трупы ему не мешали, Питер только поправил зеркала заднего вида, с ледяным спокойствием считая машины погони. А потом втопил педаль газа в пол.

Он мчался по тесным улицам Нью-Йорка, игнорируя светофоры и другие машины. Погоня отставала, но Питера больше всего волновало то, в безопасности ли Мэй. Невозможность с ней связаться заставляла что-то в груди ныть.

Питер дернул ручник, со свистом горящих шин вписываясь в поворот. Машин становилось все меньше. Проскакивая по одной из ведущих к мосту улиц, Питер убедился, что он все еще в оцеплении. Прорваться до башни на машине не представлялось возможным.

Питер стиснул зубы и слегка качнул руль, сбивая гидрант. Столб воды ударил под углом, накрывая дорогу завесой мелких капель.

— Гони, гони! Он, кажись, управление потерял!

Погоня резко затормозила рядом с врезавшимся в угол дома автомобилем, вот только Питера за рулем уже не было. Только три трупа на пассажирских сиденьях.

— Этот сученыш сбежал! Оцеплению приготовиться, он будет прорываться!

— Фьюри нам головы снимет, если мы его не притащим живым или мертвым.

Один из агентов поднял щиток и скрипнул зубами.

— Он уже четырнадцать наших положил. Мелкий говнюк. Лучше бы его взяли живым.

— Почему?

— Потому что тогда его смерть будет очень и очень долгой. И мучительной, потому что его буквально на косточки разберут, чтобы вытащить всю полезную информацию по проекту… Урод малолетний, он убил Боба!

Питер, успевший избавиться от толстовки Неда, распластался на одном из балконов третьего этажа и, зажимая простреленное плечо, слушал переговоры агентов, мысленно расставляя на карте юниты, которые в переговорах упоминались.

Звонок был чуть меньше часа назад. Если Мэй ехала с работы, то к башне Старка она прибудет через полчаса, но надолго там не задержится… С досады поморщившись, Питер стал составлять в голове маршруты. Если бы кодовые слова сработали сразу, то Мэй осталась бы под защитой Старка и Пятницы, а не решила двигаться ему навстречу. И если она попадется Щиту…

Так что у Питера было полчаса, чтобы добраться до башни, потому что способов связаться не было, Мэй наверняка тоже избавилась от телефона. Если бы микронаушник и костюм не остались в школе, то можно было бы попробовать переговорить с Карен, которая связалась бы с Пятницей, тогда Мэй бы получила сообщение, как только добралась…

Балконная дверь открылась, Питер едва успел остановить свои рефлексы, чтобы не убить того, кто стоял за ней. Сухонькая старушка в домашнем халате, огромных бусах и с накрученными на бигуди волосами молча на него посмотрела, а потом перешагнула ноги Питера, свесилась через ограждение.

— Хулиганы! — заорала она. — Людям отдыхать мешаете! Валите, пока полицию не позвала!

— Нахуй иди, бабка! — неласково крикнул ей в ответ агент, который сокрушался смертью Боба. — Иди-иди, пока жива!

Бабка скривилась и, рассыпаясь в ругательствах на испанском, рванула обратно в квартиру, только чтобы через минуту вернуться с десятилитровой кастрюлей горячего и, судя по запаху, просто адски острого супа, а потом, пыхтя от натуги, выплеснуть его на стоящих внизу агентов. В ответ ей раздался болезненный вой.

— Получили, членососы?! Прочь от моего дома! А если полиции не боитесь, то я внуку позвоню! Он с друзьями вам задаст!

Старушка гордо развернулась, перехватила пустую кастрюлю и незаметно поманила Питера за собой. Снизу обожженные агенты ругались, но по машинам сели и начали разъезжаться.

— _Спасибо, что прикрыли меня_ , — на испанском поблагодарил Питер, уже в квартире выпрямившись во весь рост. — _И простите, что так к вам вломился_ …

— _Добрые люди на таких машинах не ездят, голубь мой,_ — хозяйка квартиры окинула цепким взглядом Питера с ног до головы. — _Да и за ребенком вооруженных отправлять… Совсем мир с ума сошел._

Она покачала головой.

— _Вы не боитесь, что они попробуют свести счеты? Тот суп, если не ошибаюсь, был с хорошей дозой табаско._

— _Да кому такая старуха нужна? Вот что от тебя хотят… Не похож ты на преступника, глаза не те,_ — она прошаркала на кухню, тяжело водрузила пустую кастрюлю на плиту, как будто не она только что десять литров супа с завидной легкостью перевернула за ограждение балкона. — _Добро всем возвращается, голубь мой, да и зло тоже. Так что же хорошему человеку не помочь. Чаю попьешь?_

— _Нет, простите, спешу очень,_ — покачал головой Питер. — _Если я сегодня выживу, то буду вам должен кастрюлю супа._

— _Договорились,_ — расхохоталась бабка. Ее бигуди подпрыгивали в такт смеху. — _Выйдешь как, через дверь, али через окно?_

Питер расчетливо прищурился, вспоминая планировку квартала.

— _Через крышу, видимо. И, простите, у вас случайно не найдется какой-нибудь ненужной кофты? Мне бы замаскироваться._

— _Тебе бы еще и плечо замотать. Пошли, посмотрим, что у меня осталось со времен буйной молодости._

***

В хипповатой разноцветной кофте с капюшоном и в очках-стрекозах на половину лица Питер перепрыгнул по крышам две улицы, а потом скользнул по трубе водостока вниз. Расправил плечи и встряхнулся, скривил губы и, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, прогулочным шагом пошел по улице.

Если он прикинул правильно, а оснований подозревать обратное не было, то у него оставалось чуть больше двадцати минут. Самым сложным был мост, потому что Щит наверняка уже понял, что он прорывается в единственное место, куда агенты Ника Фьюри сунуться не рискнут, так что все мосты на Манхэттен, где и располагалась башня Старка, наверняка перекрыли.

Оставалось метро.

— Сигаретки не найдется? — манерно растягивая слова обратился он к курящему у остановки парню. — Па-асиб.

Сигаретный дым горчил, но Питер и не затягивался, ему надо было только пройти мимо женщины-агента, которая облюбовала лавочку у пекарни и сканировала взглядом толпу. Проходя мимо, Питер качнул головой, стряхивая очки на кончик носа, и подмигнул ей, заставив брезгливо скривить носик и отвернуться.

Сигарету он выплюнул через два поворота, а потом стащил у какого-то студента проездную карту метрополитена.

До башни оставалось несколько станций метро и один квартал. И было похоже, что с выбранной тактикой и маршрутом ему удастся добраться без серьезных потерь.

***

Мэй, сменившая две машины по дороге, влетела на подземную парковку с визгом шин и тут же из машины вышла.

— Питер здесь? Пятница!

— Мистер Паркер еще не появлялся, по грубым прикидкам до его прибытия осталось около шести минут. Мы с Карен отслеживаем его перемещение. Он уже на Манхэттене. На выходе из метро его попытались остановить, но у него были очки в металлической оправе, так что сейчас Щит убирает из проулка четыре трупа.

— Боже… — Мэй зажмурилась и оперлась о капот. — Пойду его встречу.

— Я бы рекомендовала дождаться его здесь.

— Пятница, там мой ребенок прорывается через полчища агентов этого… этого Щита! — последнее слово Мэй выплюнула с горечью и отвращением. — Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать.

Пятница помолчала, как будто с кем-то переговариваясь, а потом по парковке разнесся голос Старка.

— Мэй, просто не вылезай. Я смотрю прямую трансляцию с самого твоего звонка. Так вот, гражданский будет ему только мешать. Дождись его здесь, так будет безопаснее.

— Питер — мой ребенок!!!

— Питер — мой стажер! — тоже повысил голос Старк. — И мой протеже. А перед лицом закона — еще и мой подопечный, спасибо Соглашениям и его геройской личности. Сиди. В башне. Тебе еще придется его прямой наводкой оттащить на медицинский этаж, а он наверняка будет отпираться. Береги силы.

Мэй закрыла глаза и сползла по крылу машины, садясь и обнимая свои колени. Юбка задралась, колготки были все в зацепках, а под коленом наливался синяк, который она не помнила, как поставила.

— Я постараюсь, — прошептала она, чувствуя, как по щекам впервые со дня смерти мужа текут слезы. — Я постараюсь. И я дождусь.

***

В метро Питер успел сменить хиппи-кофту на чью-то куртку, да и от камер аккуратно отворачивался, но это ему не помогло. На выходе его встретили. Питер покорно отошел с агентами в проулок, где ждала машина, а потом убил их всех.

Убивать оказалось проще, чем ему казалось все эти годы. В этом было даже какое-то удовольствие, достаточно было вспомнить, что в Щите делали с ним самим и другими детьми, попавшими в программу «Мудрец». МК-Ультра не просто так была свернута ЦРУ, но нет, Щиту надо было оживить эту дрянь, попытаться сделать себе цепных псов, от которых не было бы спасения…

Печалью кольнуло только тогда, когда он с хрустом отломил дужки очков, используя их в качестве оружия. Он собирался их вернуть той милой старушке, которая ему помогла.

До башни оставались считанные минуты. Последний квартал буквально кишел агентами, так что Питер прикинул перспективы, стиснул зубы и побежал прямо по проезжей части, где в пробке собрались машины, сигналя друг другу. Побежал так, что шансов за ним угнаться у агентов не было. Пару раз он слышал выстрелы, но не остановился, только запрыгнул на капот, а оттуда на крышу автомобиля и дальше бежал, перепрыгивая с машины на машину. Попасть в него у агентов шансов все равно не было, но так снижался риск того, что они случайно пристрелят кого-то, попавшего на линию огня. Щит никогда не считался с жертвами среди гражданских, так что и на аккуратность агентов рассчитывать не стоило. Прямо перед башней его встретили знакомые черные автомобили, но Питер не замедлился, прыгнул одному из них на крышу, а потом спрыгнул на тротуар, перекатился, гася инерцию, и нырнул с главной улицы за угол небоскреба, туда, где располагался вход в погрузочную зону, скрытый от посторонних глаз.

Почти добрался.

Агенты в бессильной ярости толпились в десяти метрах от фундамента башни Старка, как будто не смея перешагнуть какую-то границу, которая отделяла их от гнева Железного Человека. Питер это заметил и зло усмехнулся, остановился и обернулся, чтобы сложить пальцы в неприличный жест и медленно его всем агентам продемонстрировать. Ему ответили тем же, несколькими оскорблениями и плевками под ноги. И хотя он стоял перед ними полностью открытый, выстрелить в него, и, соответственно, в сторону башни никто не рискнул.

Мэй была чертовски права, когда выбрала именно это место в качестве пункта встречи.

Питер бросил последний взгляд на агентов. Дали бы ему волю, он бы их всех с удовольствием перебил. За себя, за остальных подопытных, которые, в отличие от него, не выжили. За дядю Бена. За тетю Мэй, которой пришлось так беспокоиться. За Нью-Йорк, в котором эти отбросы чувствовали себя слишком безнаказанно. За все те гадости, которые Щит и его подразделение, Гидра, десятилетиями творили в мире.

А ведь в зоне риска был не только он. И не только Мэй или та милая старушка-мексиканка. Агенты ловили его у школы. Питер почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Он так увлекся побегом и попытками пережить возвращение воспоминаний, что совсем забыл о своих друзьях. И не подумал о том, что Щит не брезговал ничем, если это приносило результат.

— Девятнадцать ваших я уже убил подручными средствами. Но за каждым из вас я приду подготовленным, — пообещал Питер тихим, но таким страшным голосом, что агенты отступили на шаг от той границы, которую, судя по всему, прочертил когда-то для Щита Старк. — За каждым. И если хоть волос упадет с головы тех, кто мне дорог, то я приду за вашими семьями, любовницами и домашними животными.

— Отпустить заложников, — со скрипом зубов рявкнул один из агентов в рацию. — Уходим.

Питер повернулся к агентам Щита спиной и собирался приложить ладонь к сканеру, но Пятница его пропустила без этого.

В прохладе цокольного этажа, где была погрузочная зона и выход на подземную парковку, Питер едва не упал. Голова все еще раскалывалась. И все же он добрался, он жив и даже относительно цел, а тетя Мэй никак не могла успеть выйти ему навстречу.

— Пятница, — хрипло бросил он, опускаясь на колено и с трудом удерживая себя от падения. — Мэй здесь?

Ответом ему было молчание.

— Пятница? Пятница! Карен! — Питер почувствовал, как на шее дыбом встают волоски, а сердце заходится от выброса адреналина. — Код «альфа-два-виски-браво», идентификатор «Паучок»…

— Можешь не стараться, — из-за ближайшей к нему опорной колонны шагнула Черная Вдова, тряхнула волосами. — А ты хорош. Но не так хорош, как я надеялась.

Питер в молчаливой досаде уставился в дуло пистолета, направленного ему между глаз.

— Как ты здесь оказалась? И что с Пятницей?

Романофф дернула плечом, как будто отгоняла муху.

— Вчера в Щите первый раз подняли вопрос о тебе, кто-то опознал шрам на подбородке. Утром тебя отправились перехватывать в школе, но я-то знала, к кому ты побежишь, стажер, — она взвела курок до щелчка и положила палец на спусковой крючок. — Ждала тебя тут с самого утра. Пятница в порядке, просто не видит сейчас это помещение. Тони когда-то дал Мстителям коды доступа, а вот аннулировать их забыл. Удобно, правда?

— И что, убьешь школьника? — поднял бровь Питер, пытаясь просчитать пути отхода. Наташа стояла достаточно далеко, чтобы до нее нельзя было добраться не получив в лоб пулю, а все укрытия были слишком далеко, чтобы он успел скрыться с прямой траектории выстрела. С другой стороны, при желании, на суицидальном рывке ее бы он тоже убить успел. Ситуация была патовая. — Убьешь ребенка?

Наташа ухмыльнулась уголком рта.

— Ты даже не человек. Бену не стоило тебя красть, да и в целом саботировать программу, тогда, может быть, и прожил бы еще несколько лет. Все же он был слишком добреньким, чтобы у нас работать, увы. Но я тебя успокою, он умер быстро.

В бессильной ярости Питер сверкнул в ее сторону глазами, но промолчал.

— А у тебя сейчас есть два варианта, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Наташа. — Или ты пойдешь со мной по-хорошему, и может быть Фьюри тебя даже сделает одним из агентов, как меня, Клинта, Роджерса или остальных Мстителей. Или я тебя сейчас убью, а твой труп отдам нашему исследовательскому отделу. Решать тебе.

— Я могу подумать?

— Тридцать секунд.

Питер закусил губу.

— Кто убил дядю Бена?

— Я. Иначе не утверждала бы, что он умер быстро. Уверяю, я была милосердна. У тебя осталось пятнадцать секунд.

Питер буквально слышал, как секунды утекают одна за другой. У него не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия. Он не мог уйти с траектории, а Романофф ни на секунду не отводила взгляд. Можно было попробовать изобразить кооперацию и сбежать по дороге, но что-то подсказывало Питеру, что Черная Вдова начнет с конской дозы транквилизаторов.

— Эй! — раздалось сбоку, оттуда, где был проход на подземную парковку. — Эй ты, сука!

Наташа дернулась, но в ту же секунду раздались три хлопка, и она упала, пытаясь зажать простреленную шею. Мэй Паркер в два шага оказалась рядом с ней, оттолкнула носком туфли выроненный Наташей пистолет, а потом навела пистолет ей между глаз.

— Это тебе за Бена и за моего племянника, тварь, — отрывисто бросила она, после чего выстрелила. Тело великой Черной Вдовы последний раз дернулось и расслабилось, руки перебитыми крыльями упали. По застывшему в гримасе ненависти лицу из дырки над переносицей медленно текла кровь. — Суке — сучья смерть. Питер? Питер, солнышко, ты в порядке?

Пистолет с глушителем упал рядом с трупом и Питер едва успел раскрыть руки, чтобы поймать бросившуюся к нему тетю. Мэй сжимала его крепко, но аккуратно, избегая простреленного плеча. Питер почувствовал, как ему на лицо капают слезы.

— Мэй, Мэй, я в порядке, правда, — Питер крепко обнял ее в ответ, подставляя голову, которую Мэй принялась ощупывать в поисках повреждений. — Мэй, я сегодня столько людей перебил…

— Они не люди, дорогой мой. Господи, как же я перепугалась… Когда Пятница сказала, что ты вошел в здание через погрузочную зону, а потом замолчала, ни слова про тебя сказать не могла…

Мэй длинно всхлипнула и Питер закрыл глаза, утыкаясь носом ей в плечо. В воздухе висел запах крови и пороха, но даже так знакомый запах духов, которыми Мэй пользовалась столько, сколько Питер ее знал, успокаивал.

— Кстати, отличный выстрел, — пробормотал он. — И я все вспомнил. Так странно, по городу шел и понимал все вывески на китайских ресторанчиках.

— Бен после свадьбы настоял, что я должна научиться обращаться с оружием… Ох, хороший мой, как же я люблю тебя. И Старк сказал тебя сразу показать медикам. Так что пойдем.

— Не хочу, — капризно буркнул Питер. — И я тоже тебя люблю.

— Не поможет, — отрезала Мэй. — Медики тебя ждут, так что шагом марш в лифт. И надо сказать Пятнице, чтобы кто-нибудь позаботился об этом мусоре, пока кровь не засохла.

Питер вздохнул и послушно поднялся на подгибающихся ногах. Если Мэй и мистер Старк сказали «к медикам», значит «к медикам»

***

Капельница не мешала ударными темпами поглощать пиццу и поглядывать на коробку, которую мистер Старк заблаговременно подвинул к себе, чтобы сберечь от прожорливого подростка.

— И все же… Дужка очков, серьезно?

— Да мне бы и ручка сгодилась, — Питер облизнулся и взял еще один кусок. Метаболизм вышел на максимальные показатели, чтобы залечить плечо и справиться с церебральным шоком от вернувшихся воспоминаний. — Там главное пройти между пластинами бронежилета и ребрами, а потом вовремя остановиться. Тогда пневмоторакс…

— Обязательно об этом за столом? — фыркнула Мэй, заботливо пододвигая к племяннику следующую коробку.

— Прости-прости, — поднял Тони ладони, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. Снова повернулся к Питеру. — Просто правда интересно. Покажешь потом на модели?

— Ага! Конечно, мистер Старк!

— Вот и славно. В общем, так. Мэй, пока поживете в башне. И у меня наверняка в штате найдется подходящая для тебя вакансия. Питер, с тобой сложнее. Пока поучишься удаленно, а я постараюсь до следующего учебного года доломать Щит. — Тони помолчал, а потом устало и досадливо вздохнул. — Достали они меня. Они как медуза: без мозгов, зато фиг убьешь.

Питер засмеялся, едва не подавившись пиццей. Все проблемы отходили на задний план, погоня, убийства и перестрелки становились неважны.

— Ой, кстати, мне сегодня помогла одна милая пожилая леди. Мистер Старк, можно я ей какой-нибудь подарок отправлю?

— Это не она ли тебя снабдила той ужасной разноцветной кофтой?

— Ну эй, эта кофта меня от нескольких агентов спасла!

— Без проблем, — Тони качнул головой, что-то обдумывая. — В общем, Пит, я хочу предложить тебе два варианта…

— Сегодня я это уже слышал, — вздохнул Питер. — Мистер Старк, я, конечно, для вас любую информацию предоставлю, но проекту МК-Ультра место на свалке истории.

— Да я не о том, — отмахнулся Тони. — Мы можем попробовать тебя вернуть, так сказать, в лоно нормальной жизни. Новые документы, пластическая операция на лице, правка данных биометрии, в общем, спрячем так, что комар носа не подточит.

— А второй вариант?

— А второй вариант… Хочешь помочь мне закопать Щит в такие глубины, чтобы они никогда оттуда не вылезли?

Питер поднял голову.

_Тени на стене. Белковая смесь вместо нормальной пищи. Боль-боль-боль._

Равнодушный цинизм, с которым одна из лучших агентов Щита говорила об убийстве Бена Паркера, самого доброго человека из всех встреченных Питером за его жизнь.

_Детских размеров мешки для трупов тех, кто не мог выполнить задание. По одному выбывающие сверстники._

Страшнее всего было то, что теперь в Щите знали, что проект «Мудрец» был успешным. Питер представил, как снова оживает то скучное серое здание в лесу, как новую партию детей ломают, натаскивают, как цепных псов, дрессируют и тренируют. Как в его комнате, где по вечерам тени деревьев танцевали по стене, поселят кого-то другого. И уже не будет Бена Паркера, чтобы этого «другого» спасти.

Питер поднял на мистера Старка глаза. Если они выступят вдвоем, если его знания и подготовку помножить на опыт Старка и ресурсы Старк-Индастриз, то Щит не продержится и несколько месяцев.

— С радостью, — кровожадно улыбнулся Питер, и в его ясных глазах читалась непоколебимая уверенность. — С радостью, мистер Старк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть можно считать законченным произведением! В бонусе начинается трэш, угар, юмор, крэк, проломы четвертой стены и описания половой жизни персонажей, указанных в шапке, но не появившихся в этой части. Бонус читать на свой страх и риск... желательно после того, как прокомментируете эту часть :3


	2. Бонус с блэк-крэком и шутками: This shit's gonna have nuts in it!

Неделю спустя Питер стоял над кастрюлей и, прикрыв глаза, вспоминал. Запах был очень похож, но чего-то все же не хватало. Копченая паприка? Или, может, мускатный орех? Нет, не то. Совсем не то. И тот тонкий незнакомый даже не аромат, а лишь его оттенок, сохранившийся в памяти, никак не получалось распознать.

Прошедшая неделя была богата на события. И началась она с того, что очень злой мистер Старк сначала отловил всех агентов, которых Фьюри отправил на «теракт» на производстве реакторов. Полсотни человек вылавливали на фабрике, среди пожарных и службы спасения, из толпы репортеров и по всему району. Всевидящая Пятница безжалостно просеивала всех попадающих на камеры через мелкое сито.

А потом из Китая примчалась очень злая Пеппер Поттс, так что на второй день после попытки захватить Питера у Щита внезапно оказались перекрыты все серьезные источники финансирования, а их подставные компании неожиданно утонули в куче документов от налоговых.

Третий день начался с того, что очень злая Пятница, чьи системы защиты всю ночь пытались взломать «благодарные» агенты Щита, устроила им диверсию во всех известных штабах. Системы сигнализации и противопожарной безопасности, автоматические двери и кондиционеры, не говоря уже обо всей электронике, начиная от кофеварок и заканчивая умным оружием. Из строя вышло все, включая попавших под удар агентов.

На четвертый день Фьюри собрал выживших и сбежал из Нью-Йорка.

— Будем преследовать прямо сейчас? — поинтересовался тогда Питер у мистера Старка. Они вдвоем сидели на взлетно-посадочной площадке башни и ели чизбургеры, по-хозяйски разглядывая город. — Можно попробовать их перехватить.

— Не, — Тони отхлебнул молочный коктейль и покосился на Питера над очками. — Бегущая с корабля крыса приведет нас в гнездо. Надо только дать ему почувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Месяца хватит?

— А что, беспокоишься за пропущенную школу? — Тони взъерошил Питеру волосы, а потом кинул ему на колени еще пакет с чизбургерами. — Не дрейфь. Эту и следующую неделю ты на больничном, а там мы уже привлечем ФБР, ЦРУ, Интерпол и все остальные полезные аббревиатуры. Щиту будет не до тебя.

— Угу, — Питер пальцами попытался причесать растрепанные волосы, не преуспел и, вздохнув, развернул себе еще один чизбургер. — Надоело мне в башне сидеть. Нет-нет, лаборатории это круто, да и патрули… Но хочется уже с одноклассниками повидаться.

— Тот парень, как его, Лидс? Пригласил бы его сюда. И свою фем-фаталь, которая твои забытые тетрадки-учебники с контрольной забирала. Я даже готов выделить вам комнату и прикупить игрушек…

— Мистер Старк, ну я серьезно! — Питер шутливо толкнул наставника в плечо, заставив того издевательски расхохотаться. — «Прогрессия Тесея». Ведь это все затевалось именно ради того, чтобы, ну, человеком пожить. И ведь мне удалось! Если бы не тот слитый архив…

Лицо Питера как будто на секунду свело судорогой. Боль, досада, разочарование. Ненависть.

— Так, эй! — Тони поймал Питера за запястье и сжал чувствительно, привлекая внимание. — Ничего не изменилось. Мы с Пятницей все ювелирно подчистили, Щит в ближайшие месяцы задавим. Ты останешься Питером Паркером, школьником и без-пяти-минут студентом, гениальным карапузом и дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком.

— Убийцей.

Тони на секунду замолчал, сбившись.

— Нет. Ну, технически да. Но нет. Ты ведь не нападал, а защищался.

— Девятнадцать трупов, — напомнил Питер нарочито-спокойным голосом, после чего откусил от чизбургера, не чувствуя вкуса.

— Как будто я что-то другое сделаю с задержанными агентами, — фыркнул Тони. — Посмотри на город, Пит. Мы с тобой зачистили его от Щита и Гидры настолько, насколько это возможно. И я тебя уверяю, городу так будет лучше, Щит гораздо больше проблем создавал, чем решал. Следующая остановка — новый, лучший мир.

Питер обвел взглядом небоскребы, улицы, закатное небо. Он понимал, что мистер Старк прав. Помнил, чем занимался Щит, за какие именно грехи эта организация теперь катилась под откос. Всей душой был согласен, что туда им и дорога. Но…

— Вы правы, — кивнул он. — Пора брать себя в руки, да. У меня просто продолжается отходняк от возвращения воспоминаний. Завтра же займусь разработкой планов для того, чтобы Щит рухнул максимально болезненно.

— Вот это мой мальчик!

— А еще, — упрямо продолжил Питер. — А еще я хочу съездить к той милой итальянке. Вернуть кофту, возместить очки и… и я должен ей десять литров супа.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Пф, без проблем. Тебе подсказать рестораны, где хорошо готовят?

— Нет. Я хочу восстановить именно тот. Ну, домашняя готовка, все такое. Надо только вспомнить ингредиенты, чтобы знать, что закупать.

— Кухня в твоем распоряжении. Когда начнешь?

— Сегодня же, — решил Питер. — Пора перестать откладывать на завтра то, что можно…

— Сделать послезавтра?

— Сегодня! Ну мистер Старк!

С верхушки башни над Нью-Йорком несся хохот. Над тем Нью-Йорком, из которого наконец выгнали десятилетиями обитавшего там паразита.

И это было только начало.

***

— Я уже всю голову сломал! — Питер зарылся пальцами свободной руки в волосы. Половник и черного цвета фартук с какой-то ехидной надписью отлично дополняли облик. — Я вычленил все другие составляющие, но это… это… Это! Я перекопал всю память, но никогда не чуял ничего подобного!

— Вау, какая драма, — прокомментировала Мэй, уютно устроившаяся на одном из барных стульев. — Неужели мой Питер чего-то не знает?

— Арррр!

Половник свистнул через всю кухню и ювелирно воткнулся ручкой в щель между дверцами одного из встроенных шкафов. Кастрюльку с очередным экспериментальным супом Питер перевернул над раковиной, а потом поставил ее обратно на уделанную брызгами плиту. Сел напротив Мэй. Мэй налила ему чаю и пододвинула печенье.

— Ромашка на меня не действует, — ядовито прокомментировал Питер, но в чай все же уткнулся, прихлебывая с отвратительным хлюпаньем.

— Действует-действует, у меня было достаточно лет, чтобы изучить, что и как тебя берет.

— Да, но тогда у меня метаболизм тормозил…

— Что за божественный запах? — Тони ввалился на кухню шумный и бодрый, сразу занимая своим присутствием все свободное пространство. — У меня отличные новости, но я готов их обменять только на то, что так отлично пахнет!

Питер покосился на заляпанную плиту, на пустую кастрюлю, на так и не смытые лужицы супа в раковине. Смутился.

— У нас подростковый бунт, — тут же спалила Мэй, наливая чай Старку. — Помноженный на гения, который, наконец, уперся в нерешаемую задачку.

Проследив взгляд Питера, Тони ухмыльнулся и машинально подхватил чашку. Отхлебнул, запоздало понял, что именно ему подсунула Мэй, и скривился, тут же пересыпая в подсунутый ромашковый чай почти половину сахарницы. Попробовал и поморщился.

— Какая гадость… А во что уперся?

— Запах. Я не могу установить какой-то ингредиент! — Питер покрутился на стуле, снова уткнулся в чай. — Я могу по запаху распознать двадцать видов взрывчатки, но этот чертов суп…!

— Ну так бери то, что есть, и дуй к своей бабке, — Тони пожал плечами. — Тем более, если она итальянка, то у нее наверняка есть какой-то секретный ингредиент или трюк, так что ты до второго пришествия не сможешь повторить в точности. Думаю, она будет не против поделиться сакральный знанием с таким caro ragazzo.

— Гениально! — Питер спрыгнул со стула и подхватил пакет с продуктами. — Тогда я прямо сегодня же к ней… стоп, а что были за новости?

— Последние хвосты Щита выдавили из Интерпола и ООН, — раскололся Тони под аплодисменты Мэй. — Но это, конечно, меркнет на фоне супа. Беги уже. Хэппи тебя отвезет. Удачи с бабкой.

— Спасибо! — Питер исчез в коридоре, ведущем к лифту, но тут же развернулся и снова сунулся в кухню. — И я не «милый мальчик»!

— Конечно-конечно, ты же у нас великий и ужасный «Мудрец» из «МК Ультра»!

— Тьфу на вас! — решил Питер, снова ускакав к лифту.

Тони и Мэй остались на кухне, попивая ромашковый чай. Мэй в башне прижилась как родная, как будто они с Питером всегда там жили. Адаптивная, с острым умом, она и в отделе связей с общественностью как будто работала всю жизнь, а уж с Пеппер они и вовсе при встречах вели себя как потерянные в детстве сестры.

— Еще раз, как будет «милый мальчик»?

— Caro ragazzo, — четко проартикулировал Тони. — А что?

— Когда мой caro ragazzo вернется от свеженайденной итальянской бабушки, порадую, что ему еще предстоит отмывать плиту после своих экспериментов.

***

Нью-Йорк полз мимо окна. Питер еще раз перебрал в памяти собранные продукты, заглянул в пакет из химчистки, где на пестрой хиппи-кофте лежал футляр с безумно-дорогими солнечными очками и бархатная коробочка с шикарными ретро-бусами, которые Питер нашел на аукционе. В пробке пересигналивались машины.

— Что, не сидится спокойно? — покосился на него Хэппи в зеркало заднего вида. — Или чутье?

— Просто метаболизм, — покачал головой Питер. Сел ровно, расправил плечи и медленно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. — Энергии слишком много.

Хэппи снова покосился на Питера, который теперь сидел абсолютно неподвижно и, казалось, не дышал. Только под одеждой двигались мышцы, как будто вместо тела там был клубок змей. Как будто обычного безобидного Питера, у которого в жопе шило, подменили на какую-то нечеловеческую тварь, опасную, сильную и неуязвимую. И, будет честно сказать, что такой Питер нравился Хэппи гораздо больше просто потому, что за такого Питера надо гораздо меньше переживать.

А отчетливым ощущением, что на заднем сидении сидит смерть, способная открутить самому Хэппи голову в считанные секунды, можно и пренебречь.

Главное, что этот ребенок теперь сможет себя защитить.

— Слушай, Питер… — Хэппи перестроился в другой ряд. — А какие, ну, какие цветы нравятся Мэй? Я это так, на будущее…

— «Прикладное декорирование интерьеров», подарочное издание двенадцатого года, — не открывая глаз заявил Питер. — Печенье «Мадлен», без ванили и лимона, можно с флердоранжем. Цветы лучше в горшке и крайне рекомендую приберечь на второе свидание. Она не любит красное мясо и питает страсть к черно-белым комедиям.

— О как, — озадачился Хэппи, маневрируя в пробке. — Питер, ты только не подумай, я просто…

— Ей я уже дал встречную консультацию. Морепродукты, домашний чизкейк, карамельный латте и фильмы с Чарли Чаплином, все верно?

Хэппи свернул в переулок между домов и резко ударил по тормозам. Шины оставили на асфальте жженые следы. Обернулся на чудом не слетевшего с сидения Питера, угрожающе нахмурился.

— Вот что, умник, выметайся из моей машины, — решил он. — А с Мэй мы и без тебя разберемся.

— А «Прикладное декорирование» можно купить в букинистическом на соседней улице. Но имей в виду, что чтобы я тебя начал называть «дядей» тебе сначала придется скинуть килограмм двадцать, — Питер выскочил из машины до того, как Хэппи его попытался вытащить за шиворот, и глумливо расхохотался. — «Спасибо» я принимаю футболками с химическими каламбурами!

— Иди уже, пока я тебя за уши не оттаскал! — рявкнул ему в спину Хэппи. — Как определишься со временем, когда тебя забирать, звони.

Бронированная дверь сама захлопнулась, и машина сорвалась с места, оставив улыбающегося Питера на тротуаре. Мысленно прикинув траекторию и чутко выслушивая в городском шуме характерный рокот модернизированного движка на четыреста кобыл, Питер удовлетворенно кивнул. Хэппи гнал в указанный букинистический, а это значит, что Мэй сможет наконец отвлечься от происходящих в жизни изменений и расслабиться. Да и Хэппи — человек надежный, честный и верный.

Дядя Бен бы одобрил.

Питер поднял лицо к небу. Высоко-высоко ползли редкие белые облака.

— Мы будем счастливы, — шепнул Питер. — Мы обязательно будем счастливы, дядя Бен. Я обещаю.

А потом он встряхнулся, снова улыбнулся и закинул на плечо рюкзак с продуктами. Милая старушка-итальянка наверняка будет рада компании. Может вот ей как раз таки стоило купить цветы? Питер задумался, вспоминая. Нет, все же не стоило, потому что единственная в квартире ваза использовалась как подставка для павлиньих перьев.

Питер провел перед панелью домофона браслетом, Карен за доли секунды подобрала ключ. Взбежав на нужный этаж, Питер постучал в запертую дверь. Присмотрелся к замку.

На замочной скважине нашлись свежие следы профессионального взлома. Питер был профессиональнее.

В квартире лежал тонкий слой пыли. Окна закрыты, вырублены все электроприборы. Питер цепко огляделся, подмечая самые неожиданные следы. Хозяйка квартиры уходила явно не по собственной воле. Пропала только большая кожаная сумка, торчавшая в прошлый раз из шкафа в прихожей, и сама хозяйка квартиры.

Вещи, ювелирные украшения, все было на месте. Питер опустился на колено — на стене остался след, как будто кого-то тащили мимо. Крошечные брызги крови на плинтусе, следы недавней химической чистки паркета и сдвинутый на полметра ковер. В темном холодильнике было пусто, кто-то явно вынес и выбросил все продукты, которые могли бы испортиться и выдать покинутую квартиру запахом.

Питер остановился посреди мягкого ковра в гостиной и, медленно выдохнув, снова огляделся. Голова была звеняще-холодной, мысли кристаллизовались, прозрачные и чистые от эмоций, а в животе потеплело от выброса адреналина.

— Карен, подними видеозаписи со всех камер наблюдения в районе, — Питер слышал себя как будто сквозь слой ваты. — Просмотрите их с Пятницей, найдите, кто и когда похитил жительницу этой квартиры. Около девяноста лет, сто пятьдесят восемь сантиметров, не больше пятидесяти кило. Очень прямая спина, — Питер покосился на вешалку у двери. — В окрестные магазин ходила в серой накидке с черно-желтым узором. Как только Хэппи купит книгу, сообщи, что меня уже можно забирать.

— Пятница проинформирована. Начинаем скачивать записи из городской системы видеонаблюдения. Вызвать полицию, Питер? — мягко поинтересовалась Карен.

— Нет, — отрезал Питер. Еще раз огляделся, после чего безошибочно вытащил из выдвижного ящичка под зеркалом связку с запасными ключами и снял один. — Если это Щит, то полиция не поможет. Сами разберемся. И сообщи мистеру Старку.

***

Записи Питер просматривал все одновременно. Огромное голографическое поле прямо перед ним рябило от постоянных переключений. Иногда Питер указывал на отдельные записи, заставляя их останавливаться, и пересматривал какие-то фрагменты.

Тони еще раз запустил себе видео из переулка с черным ходом. Явно бронированный внедорожник остановился прямо у дверей, в дом посыпались тяжело вооруженные неидентифицируемые люди в одинаковых тактических костюмах и масках. Четыре бойца на одну старушку? Тони скривился от отчетливого ощущения подставы. Буквально через несколько минут трое из них вернулись, под руки конвоируя отчетливо недовольную бабку. Та, Тони распознал по губам, крыла их трехэтажными матами на итальянском. В машину закинули бабку, кожаную сумку, а потом туда же запрыгнули сами бойцы, и машина сорвалась с места.

Четвертый «черный человек» вышел из здания еще через полчаса уже в гражданской одежде со здоровенным баулом на плече. Вышел и, через два квартала профессионально смешавшись с толпой, тоже исчез, скорее всего в каком-то из проулков нырнув в один из коллекторов. Тони поморщился.

— Ты точно уверен, что это не Щит?

— Не знаю, — напряженно отозвался Питер, снова перезапуская некоторые куски записей. Черный внедорожник дважды менял цвет во время движения по городу, а потом просто куда-то исчезал с оживленной улицы. Как будто испарялся, хотя это казалось невозможным. Проблема была в том, что на одну из камер сел голубь как раз в тот момент, когда там проезжал внедорожник. После этого слепого пятна найти в потоке нужную машину уже не удалось. — У Щита нет таких водителей. Пятница, там точно нет склейки? Проверь еще раз, пожалуйста.

— Нет, манипуляций с записями не проводилось, — терпеливо отозвалась Пятница.

Питер потер гудящие глаза и взмахом руки снова перезапустил все записи из нужного района.

— Я, черт возьми, найду ее, — с тихой угрозой сказал он. — Ни один хороший человек из-за меня больше не пострадает.

Тони подошел к Питеру и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Уже четыре утра. Даже тебе иногда требуется сон. Пятница, сколько еще надо на то, чтобы пропустить весь поток через анализ?

— На данный момент маршрутная карта за нужный период времени построена для пятнадцати процентов автомобилей, — отчиталась она. — По моим оценкам анализ будет закончен через восемнадцать часов. Вероятность досрочного обнаружения цели — тридцать процентов.

***

Позавтракать Питера заставила Мэй. Без ее понуканий он бы снова сел за записи. Даже понимая, что Пятница уже работает над этой задачей, сидеть без дела было практически невыносимо.

Та милая старушка была виновата только в том, что помогла ему.

— Питер? — Тони заглянул в кухню. — Спасибо спутникам, Пятница установила полную карту перемещений.

— Где? — Питер уронил ложку в тарелку и подскочил. Глаза его загорелись опасным холодным огнем.

— Пригород Нью-Йорка. Костюм под одежду, я прихвачу броню. Пятница просчитала нам маршрут, будем там через полчаса.

Питер медленно выдохнул, успокаивая зашедшееся сердце. Повернулся к Мэй.

— Я одолжу у тебя пистолет?

***

— Все еще выглядит как обычный дом, — второй раз за последние десять минут повторил Тони.

— Не может все быть так просто, — отозвался Питер, мучительно всматриваясь в белый заборчик, за которым колосились кусты и цветы, в опрятные окошки двухэтажного дома, к которому примыкал обширный гараж…

— Все равно ничего полезного мы тут не высидим, — решил Тони, открывая дверь и вылезая из машины. — Не вижу причины, которая бы нам помешала просто зайти в гости.

Питер вздохнул и резко кивнул. Проверил веб-шутеры, поправил пистолет и тоже вышел. Сюрпризов не было ни у ограды, ни на мощеной камнем дорожке, ни на крыльце. Но…

— …я отрежу ей голову и вскрою брюхо!

— Нет, умоляю, не надо! Я что угодно сделаю…!

Этого Питеру хватило, чтобы побледнеть, выхватить пистолет и выбить дверь. Его палец дрогнул, но от выстрела он все же удержался. За его спиной угрожающе гудящие репульсоры медленно затихли. Питер и Тони озадаченно уставились на разворачивающуюся перед ними сцену. Вместо ожидаемого преступного логова, где пытали бы заложников, посреди довольно уютной гостиной застыл Брок Рамлоу, прижимая тактический нож к шее удерживаемого за гриву игрушечного единорога, а перед ним стоя на коленях стенал и заламывал руки Уэйд Уилсон, широко известный в узких кругах как Дэдпул.

— Здрасьте, — наконец выдавил из себя Питер. — Эм…

— Ха! — Уэйд воспользовался общим замешательством и бросился на Рамлоу, сшибая его на пол и отбирая единорога. — Моя прелесть!

Рамлоу, которому меткий удар в солнечное сплетение выбил из груди воздух, недовольно засипел и выронил нож, а потом наподдал улепетывающему с добычей Дэдпулу по почкам. Отряхнул руки. Присмотрелся и, поморщившись, попытался оттереть с рук единорожьи блестки об свою черную футболку. Блестки держались как на суперклее.

— Уэйд, это наверняка к тебе, — кивнул Рамлоу в сторону Старка и Паркера, после чего, напоследок бросив полный ненависти взгляд на Дэдпула и выразительно игнорируя гостей, ушел куда-то вглубь дома отмываться.

— Вы уж определитесь, туда или сюда, — по лестнице со второго этажа спустилась заспанная женщина с прической афро. — И закройте дверь. И хватит шуметь! У нас половина команды после рейда отсыпается.

Внутри домика оказалось… назвать это логовом не поворачивался язык. За сдвинутым по направляющим полозьям книжным шкафом вся стена была увешана оружием, при этом на самой полке стояла классика, фэнтези и что-то отвратительно-яркое в мягкой обложке. Раскиданные по столу коробки с патронами и пустые магазины соседствовали с явно ручной работы кружевными салфетками и пресс-папье в форме котенка. Проигрыватель виниловых пластинок. Напольная лампа с ретро-абажуром, который наверняка был старше любого человека в комнате. Занавески в тон цветочным горшкам. Рядом с окном стояли кресла и полуразваленная тумбочка из икеи.

Тони принюхался. Из, судя по всему, кухни несся тихий джаз и пахло чем-то съедобным. И выпечкой. Сладкой.

— Не знаю, вовремя мы или нет, но мы по делу, — решил он, толкая Питера вперед и прикрывая дверь.

Дэдпул умиленно улыбнулся и сел на диван, поглаживая единорога по радужной гриве. Если у него и было, что сказать, то пока не было такой возможности. Так что он просто молчал и улыбался, не портя историю.

— Зависит от того, какое дело, — вернувшийся Рамлоу вытирал мокрые руки восхитительно-розовым полотенцем. — Домино, ты опять в моей толстовке? И не говори мне, что ты не включила охрану периметра!

— Может и не включила. Удачно, да? Нехорошо бы вышло, если бы у нас на газоне валялся жареный Старк. И теперь это моя толстовка, — показала в ответ язык женщина. Мимоходом клюнула коротким поцелуем Рамлоу в щеку, а потом ушла в сторону кухни.

Питер и Тони переглянулись. Несмотря на нарочито-спокойное и домашнее поведение, оружие было под рукой Дэдпула, торчало из кобуры на пояснице Рамлоу и оттягивало карман толстовки у этой Домино. Но агрессию никто не проявлял, со спокойным интересом ждали их первый ход.

Ход был довольно очевидным.

— Дело простое, — Тони кончиком пальца постучал по груди, выводя броню из режима ожидания в спящий, а потом убрал генератор наночастиц в карман. — Нам надо найти человека…

С кухни донесся грохот, сопровождаемый отборной бранью на итальянском. Питер тут же насторожился в ту сторону на знакомый голос, а Тони прислушался, уважительно отмечая особо сочные обороты.

— Она? — на вопрос Старка Питер уверенно кивнул, расслабляясь. Тони продемонстрировал в сторону Рамлоу свою лучшую располагающую улыбку. — Человек нашелся, полдела сделано!

Вместо ответа Рамлоу вздохнул и помрачнел. Уставился на «гостей» так, что стало понятно — стоит им проявить хоть каплю агрессии или косо на кого-то посмотреть, и он тут же открутит головы обоим.

— _Stupido_ , ну кто так встречает гостей! — сухонькая старушка разъяренной тигрицей вылетела из кухни, прямо на ходу поправила бусы, а потом замахнулась на Рамлоу шумовкой. — Простите моего дурного внука, вы очень вовремя, обед будет готов буквально через десять минут. _Uno zoticone ignorante, мне стыдно за тебя! Ведь это тот самый милый мальчик, который свалился мне на балкон! Проклятые параноики, молитесь, чтобы он не успел обидеться!_

— _О Мадонна, как же я задолбался-то, а,_ — пробормотал себе под нос Рамлоу, поднимая глаза к потолку и легко отбивая направленный ему в лоб удар шумовки. Сложил лицо в гримасу бесконечного смирения и отчаяния. — _Да лучше бы я сейчас был в Вашингтоне!_

Бабка задохнулась от возмущения и уперла руки в бока. Шумовку при этом она не отложила.

— _Бесполезный внук! Одно хорошего в жизни сделал, что девушку себе достойную нашел! А теперь иди и помогай ей на кухне, пока я встречу своих дорогих гостей! Вон, вон отсюда!_

— _А я вам тут… для того супа ингредиенты привез,_ — наконец по-настоящему улыбнулся Питер. — _Только я не опознал тогда один запах, который чем-то похож на мускатный орех или жареный грецкий орех._

— _Трюфельное масло,_ — мгновенно определила старушка. — _Незаменимая вещь для некоторых рецептов…_

— _Сам бы я никогда не догадался,_ — с искренним восхищением решил Питер.

Дэдпул повернулся. Уставился внимательно куда-то в сторону, выразительно поднял брови.

— Раз уж я здесь авторским произволом пока в роли мебели, — вредным голосом начал он. — То минутка информации. Бабка обозвала внука идиотом и хамом, а потом автору стало лень вспоминать простые и всем знакомые слова на итальянском, так что дальше в дело пошел курсив. И вообще, автор сам виноват, что замахнулся на персонажа с хроническим проломом четвертой стены, так что, чтобы вам не пришлось читать нудные посиделки и похожие на прохождение «сапера» разговоры, я вам сейчас расскажу, как мы тут все оказались. И это будет долгая история.

***

Началось все в чем-то традиционно, в баре «Сестрицы Маргарет», причем еще до того, как я втиснул свои аппетитные булочки в красное трико. Примерно за пару дней до того, как я взял заказ на того невезучего сталкера-доставщика-пиццы, как там его, Джереми, Джейми? Не суть важно. Важно то, что Хеликарриеры еще не рухнули на Трискелион, а мы с Броком Рамлоу пересеклись за барной стойкой.

Вот он я, сижу и глушу дерьмовый виски в ожидании дела. Вот смутно знакомый мне Брок Рамлоу, который как-то очень внезапно заваливается в бар и смотрит на меня, как монашка на голого мужика. Хотя тогда он на всех так смотрел. Вот он снова я, судорожно вспоминаю, откуда мне известно его лицо и почему это лицо ассоциируется у меня с теми временами, когда я еще бегал по пустыням с автоматом.

— Ты? Как там тебя… — Рамлоу пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая. — Операция в горах, террористы с ворованной С4, двенадцатый год?

— Группа специального назначения, вас еще с вертолетов скидывали? — попытал я счастья и, неожиданно для себя, угадал. Или вспомнил. — Полевой командир Брок Рамлоу, псих, который со своими отморозками вычистил ночью огневую поддержку? Потом ты еще командовал захватом.

— Виски, — бросил Рамлоу, после чего запрыгнул на соседний барный стул. Нахмурился. — Убей, но не помню, как тебя зовут.

— Уэйд Уилсон, — пожал я ему руку. — Итак, что занесло НАТОвца в наши скромные места?

Рамлоу опрокинул в себя виски с достойным уважения хладнокровием — виски был хоть и не паленый, но все еще отменно-дрянной. Громко сгрыз лед.

— Увы, уже не НАТОвца. Мы влипли в кое-что очень большое, так что я подозреваю, что это моя последняя… увольнительная до гроба. Еще виски.

Облокотившись на стойку, я утащил у бармена из-под руки бутылку виски. Естественно, через полчаса мы с Рамлоу были лучшими друзьями-собутыльниками, благо платил он. Что, впрочем, не помешало мне достаточное количество раз его достать вопросами, чтобы свое нежелание делиться тайнами он вдолбил мне в голову кулаками.

После этого, кстати, в баре «Сестрицы Маргарет» и пришлось менять мебель.

Сломанная четвертая стена во время флэшбека во время ломки четвертой стены… Это сколько, шестнадцать стен?

Неважно. Итак, детки, я предположу, что вы все были хорошими мальчиками и девочками, так что посмотрели Дэдпул-1 и Дэдпул-2. Кто не посмотрел, я вас вижу! Вот да, вы, закройте вкладку с этим графоманством и идите смотреть. Хотя сюжеты тут и переврут, но вы хотя бы будете знать всех персонажей.

Главное то, что утром мы проснулись в закрытом полуразгромленном баре на соседних диванчиках с жу-у-утким похмельем.

— Я вчера ничего лишнего не наговорил? — уточнил Рамлоу, поддерживая голову, как будто она была хрустальной.

— Так, пару раз мне в любви признался, — отшутился я. — И это было мудро, потому что я знаю, где тут минералка!

Говорить о том, что на самом деле после драки вторую половину ночи вдрабадан пьяный Рамлоу мне внушал ни в коем случае не иметь никаких отношений с какой-то Гидрой, а потом, когда его язык стал заплетаться, и с «Щидрой»… Сами понимаете, скорее всего, он бы печально сказал, что я слышал слишком много и теперь он должен меня убить.

Увы, предостережение прошло мимо. Когда рак сожрал мои легкие-печень-простату-мозг и ко мне пришел вербовщик «Щита»… В общем, в лаборатории той самой Щито-Гидры я в итоге и влип по самые помидорки, после чего начал охоту за одной стокилограммовой какахой по имени Фрэнсис.

Примерно в это время Рамлоу торчал в Трискелионе, судорожно пытаясь найти выход из той жопы, которой на самом деле оказался Щит.

***

Следующая встреча произошла уже после того, как я взял супергеройское имя, выучил супергеройское приземление и покрасил свой супергеройский костюм в красный цвет. Новости о падении Хеликарриеров прошли довольно-таки мимо меня, потому что я снова вышел на след Фрэнсиса.

Неожиданный гость завалился в четыре утра, под закрытие бара.

— Виски.

Голос из-под капюшона был смутно-знакомым. Учитывая, что я тоже сидел в капюшоне, чтобы не пугать последних посетителей, пришлось почти лечь на барную стойку, чтобы заглянуть…

— Бу! — заявило мне из-под капюшона смутно-знакомое лицо, в три слоя обмотанное бинтами. А там, где не было бинтов, краснели ожоги.

— Только не говорите мне, что теперь вас двое, — простонал бармен, бахнув на стойку бутылку и еще один стакан. — Мне же теперь кошмары будут в два раза чаще сниться! И только не говорите мне, что он тоже неубиваемый!

— Уже сам сомневаюсь, — мрачно отозвался Рамлоу, наливая себе на два пальца и снова в одно движение опрокидывая в себя алкоголь. Закашлялся, к нашему с барменом удивлению. — Вообще-то мне пока нельзя, но сил моих уже нет на терапию!

И в этот раз свою эпическую историю односторонне-поджаренный Рамлоу рассказал целиком. И про Щит, и про Гидру, и про Озарение. И про свою команду, с которой они теперь искали безопасное место для того, чтобы отлежаться, прийти в себя, а потом пойти раздавать долги Щиту и Гидре.

Слово за слово, но закончилось все снова безудержным алкоголизмом, а утром я познакомился с бойцами команды «Страйк», которые пришли забирать тело командира.

Как-то так и получилось, что в итоге нашей общей базой стал домик в пригороде, куда я выселил слепую Эл, а потом познакомился с бабкой Рамлоу, которую любящий внук пытался заставить переехать туда же. Будь эта прелестница лет на шестьдесят моложе, я бы за ней ухлестнул, потому что фантазия на оскорбления у нее еще лучше моей! Увы, удержать ее в безопасном доме не удалось, потому что на каждую попытку она крыла нас матом на итальянском, а потом орала, что умрет на своем персидском ковре в своей потом и кровью заработанной квартире. И вообще, там ее любимая кондитерская, а в этой глуши ей скучно. Рамлоу, который Брок, скрипел зубами, но переупрямить родственницу так и не смог.

Работали мы то вместе, то по-отдельности. Потом как-то сама собой у нас прописалась Домино. Потом она как-то сама собой закрутила роман с Рамлоу, потом они даже переспали…

Переспали, если что, за день до Лагоса. Магия вне Хогвартса! Удача, видимо, передается половым путем, потому что в Лагос Рамлоу с группой поддержки уехал похожим на авокадо, а приехал целый, как будто ему на лицо натянули кожу с жопы младенца. Не иначе как магия Домино, но то ли сила Ведьмы где-то пошла не по тому вектору, то ли сыграл роль шкаф с медикаментами, в который его этой силой впечатало, но после нескольких часов агонии шрамов у него не осталось. Вообще.

Я его после этого ненавидел еще примерно две недели, потому что через две недели пришла наводка на очередную базу Щито-Гидры, а ничто так хорошо не сплачивает, как совместное вырезание плохишей!

Так мы и жили в своем маленьком наемничьем мирке. Охотили агентов Щита и Гидры, устраивали большой бада-бум на их базах, в свободное время постреливали по всяким охреневшим мафиози, охамевшим якудза и зажравшимся главам наркокартелей, а по выходным к нам наведывалась бабушка Рамлоу, чтобы порадовать любимого внучка и его друзей итальянской кухней. Хотя последнее время чаще наведывались мы к ней.

А что было потом — вы знаете. На балкон бабушке Брока свалилось мелкое черт-знает-что, а агенты Щита получили на голову десять литров супа. Бабка позвонила внучку, чтобы сообщить, что суп был потрачен и запланированный обед отменяется, а заодно упомянула милого мальчика, за которым какие-то нехорошие люди, подозрительно похожие на Щит, устроили погоню. После услышанного по телефону у Рамлоу чуть глаза не вывалились, так что мы все попрыгали в машину, сунули за руль Домино и помчались старуху добровольно-принудительно эвакуировать. Успели как раз вовремя, чтобы прямо в коридоре квартиры перехватить какого-то щитовского ушлепка, которого послали убрать свидетельницу. Бабку утащили, тело агента через пару часов вынесли и утилизировали, а квартиру закрыли на неопределенный срок. Потом, когда Старк занялся Щитом и Гидрой по-взрослому, под шумок устроили им вдогонку несколько диверсий.

В общем, живем как умеем — валим говнюков, в свободное время Домино трахает Брока, сам Рамлоу трахает нам мозги, я фапаю на единорога, слепая Эл и бабка Рамлоу планируют захват мира…

***

Дэдпул не затыкался весь обед, бубня куда-то в сторону и порой размахивая руками.

— Часто он так сам с собой говорит? — тихо уточнил Питер за чаем, пока Старк наслаждался сицилийскими канноли.

— Постоянно, — вздохнул Брок, на коленях которого развалилась Домино. — Терминальная шизофрения. Сам подумай, ну кем надо быть, чтобы заподозрить вот эту парочку в мечтах о мировом господстве?

Синьора Рамлоу и слепая Эл, на которых он выразительно кивнул, невозмутимо пили чай.

— Ага, — неуверенно согласился Питер.

Он-то получше других видел и слышал. В том числе слышал, как на фразе о мировом господстве у обеих почтенных дам сердце ускорилось.

— В общем, так, — решил Тони, когда Дэдпул наконец замолк и перевел дух. — Спасибо вашему шизику, больше вопросов не имею. Или имею… — он с сомнением покосился на Домино. — Серьезно, удача?

— Сейчас начнется, — тихо пробормотала себе под нос слепая Эл.

— О да, Удача, Старк. С большой буквы, — подтвердила Домино.

— Ла-а-адно, — с сомнением протянул Тони, после чего схватил со стола кружку и попытался плеснуть в Домино остывшим чаем.

Попытался. Потому что ножка кресла, в котором он сидел, подломилась. Кресло перекосилось и завалилось на спинку вместе со Старком, который успел сгруппироваться в последний момент. Что естественно, чай оказался на нем самом.

— _Интересно, на какой попытке он остановится?_ — с каменным лицом спросила в пространство синьора Рамлоу.

— _Ну, он как бы гений,_ — ответил ей Брок. — _Так что ставлю на пять попыток._

— _Тогда надо кого-нибудь отправить за аптечкой,_ — притворно вздохнула она, лукаво посмотрев на Питера. — _Мой милый мальчик, сбегай на кухню за стулом, стулья мне жалко меньше, чем кресла._

Питер чуть не подавился чаем, сдерживая желание засмеяться, и, кивнув, умчался в указанном направлении.

— _Вообще-то я наполовину итальянец, умники,_ — прокряхтел Тони, выбираясь из останков кресла. — _И я воздержусь от дальнейших экспериментов, пока не доберусь до нормальной лаборатории. Кстати, канноли просто великолепны. Вы не поделитесь рецептом?_

— _Никогда бы не подумала, что под броней Железного Человека скрывается такой милый юноша! Рецепт я тебе потом запишу, там есть секрет в том, как замешивать крем… И кушай еще, борьба со злом наверняка отнимает много сил!_

Тони не надо было просить дважды, так что трубочку с кремом он стянул сразу же, как только Питер принес стул на смену почившего кресла.

— Значит так, вот что я решил, — Тони ткнул надкушенной трубочкой сначала в сторону Рамлоу, потом в сторону Дэдпула. — Тут, конечно, не бар, но я хочу к вам в компанию, потому что цели у нас общие. Схема простая: с меня база, с вас работа. Надеюсь, тут никто не против переехать на верхние этажи башни Старка? Там как раз простаивает бывший командный центр Щита и Мстителей.

— А в чем заключается работа? — уточнил Брок, наливая еще чая сначала себе, а потом и Старку.

— Вот в нем, — ткнул Тони трубочкой в сторону усевшегося на свое место Питера. — Помочь безопасно набрать оперативного опыта и все такое, а потом под его командованием и моим координированием додавить Щит.

— Его командованием? — Брок выразительно поднял бровь, а Домино заинтересованно уставилась на Питера. — Ему точно сначала не надо поднабраться знаний и подрасти? Извини уж, но Человек-Паук не производил впечатление профессионала.

— Это было раньше, — с намеком произнес Тони.

Дэдпул медленно наклонил голову к плечу и внимательно уставился на Питера. Переглянулся с Броком и Домино.

— И что за месяц изменилось?

Питер и Тони тоже переглянулись, обменялись одинаковыми ухмылками.

— А это уже наша долгая история…


End file.
